Ángel con alas rotas
by Suki Scarlett
Summary: Apenas era un niñato débil e ingenuo cuando la conoció, la veía pasar todos los días por enfrente de la dulcería en donde trabajaba, su cabello rosado caía perfectamente sobre sus hombros, aunque solo era un poco más largo que estos, su piel era blanca, muy blanca, pareciera como si fuera de nieve y en cualquier momento fuera a derretirse, las pocas veces que había cruzado palabra


El sonido de la puerta rechinando hace que vuelva en mí, significa que un cliente ha llegado y no puedo seguir pensando en Katy, despacho unas gomitas, dulces de leche y el cliente se va, entonces puedo volver a pensar en ella, es como si la viera en todos lados, su cara y sus facciones están presentes en mi memoria como si fueran algo imprescindible, miro el reloj, ya es hora, Katy está a punto de pasar, como todos los días, la misma hora, me encamino hacia la puerta con la esperanza de que hoy sea el bendito día en el que me anime a hablar con ella, busco temas de conversación que creo que le puedan interesar, todo resulta inútil, no tengo ni la mínima idea de que pueda gustarle

-Shiro - me llama alguien por detrás, justo cuando estoy por empujar la puerta

-¿qué ocurre Hazel?-me volteo algo molesto y distingo una mata de cabellos lilas y unos ojos azules que me miran divertidos

-¿qué estás pensando?, ni creas que te vas a escapar de tu turno -suspiro enfadado, ignoro su pregunta por un momento para mirar por q la ventana y ver que Katy casi desaparece colina abajo

-Solo quería ir a hablar con ella, gracias Hazel, eres de gran ayuda -digo de manera sarcástica, ella solo se encoge de hombros

-cuanto tiempo llevo escuchando eso, siempre es lo mismo, dices que para mañana todo va a ser diferente, frunzo el ceño y resoplo, quisiera objetarle algo, pero por desgracia sé que tiene razón

-ya será mañana- conteste secamente, regrese detrás del mostrador, justo en donde se encuentra ella

-lo que digas -es lo último que dice artes r de irse molesta, Hazel es mi amiga Pero a veces no la entiendo, da igual, solo pienso en terminar mi turno y salir a dar una vuelta por la ciudad, tal vez en una de esas me encuentre con Katy, la sola idea de verla en la noche, con la luna iluminando su cara hace que me emocione, tanto que no noto a la mujer que me está pidiendo que la despache

-niño dame un paquete de chicles-mi cara se contrae mostrando una señal de enfado, no soy un niño, tengo 14 años

-¿de qué sabor? -el enfado se hace presente en mi voz, pero no hago nada por arreglarlo

-mente -exigió la señora, tome el paquete y lo puse en el mostrador, me dio el dinero y lo puse en la caja, dándole su respectiva feria

-que le vaya bien -finjo entusiasmo en mi voz, el cual aparece por si solo cuando la señora cruza la puerta para irse, el momento llegó -hora de cerrar -digo para mí mismo, me apresuro a hacerlo porque tengo que ir a hablar con Jack, él es el líder de nuestro grupo de "mutantes " por así decirlo, él nos recogió cuando nuestras familias nos abandonaron a nuestra suerte, es un hombre al que le debo mucho

-Shiro, ahí estás -me revuelve mis oscuros cabellos esbozando una alegre sonrisa

-quería hablar con usted - intento parar sus manos, pero es muy rápido

-¿sobre qué? -retira sus manos y las guarda en sus bolsillos, me mira como si fuera a darle la peor noticia de todas, trago grueso, parece que así va a ser

-no podemos atacar a Bruce y a sus colegas -la cara de Jack era indescifrable, pareciera como si todas sus emociones se hubieran apagado y ahora estuviera frente a un robot, lo he herido, he herido a uno de mis mejores amigos

-¿¡qué dices!? ¿Porque? -parecía haber perdido el control, por lo visto me equivoque, las emociones de Jack no se habían ido, estaban tomando el control de él, eso respire profundo para decirle que ya no puedo seguir callando

-porque me enamore de uno de sus miembros...

Afuera hacía un frío terrible, de ese que calaba hasta los huesos, pero a ella parecía no importarle, ignoraba como el viento jugaba con sus rosados cabellos y poco le importaba lo tarde que era, la noche había caído y lo único que la iluminaba era la luna, en compañía de sus fieles estrellas, abrió la puerta de aquel lugar al que llamaba hogar, una luz cálida iluminaba aquel departamento

-Katy, mi querido ángel -la saludó aquel hombre de cabellos negros y alto

-Bruce, traje lo que me pediste-le extendió una caja, lo cual lo hizo sonreír ampliamente

-excelente, siempre tan útil mi querido ángel -deposito un beso en su mejilla, Katy le sonrió y dejó que se marchara sin decirle nada más, se acomodó en un sillón, al momento que llegaban los gemelos, Al y Billie

-Katy, complaciendo al jefe de nuevo -Billie le revolvió los cabellos rosados para molestarla un poco

-no la molestes, Billie - el pelirrojo miró interesado a su hermano y dejó en paz a la joven

-¿qué?, solo te molesta que la toque porque te gusta-la cara de Al se puso como el color de su cabello, pero Katy ni siquiera lo miraba

-no...Katy no me gusta... solo me parece linda -bajó la cabeza avergonzado, aun así esperaba que Katy dijera un "gracias"

-solo le entregue un mandado que me pidió -respondió ignorando el comentario del pelirrojo, el cual sintió una punzada en el pecho

-¿has escuchado alguna novedad? -preguntó Al, tratando de mantener una conversación con ella, Katy se levantó del sillón como si no hubiera escuchado nada

-No, que tengan buenas noches -se despidió sin mirarlos y se retiró a su habitación

-uh, bateado a la friend zone-Billie puso una mano en el hombro de su hermano dejando escapar una risilla, Al lo miró molesto y apartó su mano

Apenas entró a su cuarto dejó escapar un suspiro, cerró la puerta tras de sí y se dejó caer en su cama, sacó una cajita de música de uno de los cajones que estaban al lado, la melodía es algo deprimente, pero así le gustaba, le recordaba que era un ángel, un ángel con alas rotas, sus orbes azules no perdían ni un solo detalle de cómo se movía la deteriorada pero agraciada bailarina, se sentía como ella, el señor Bruce siempre le decía que era una chica muy bonita, pero ella se consideraba como una muñequita rota, mientras la música envolvía su mente divagaba en otro lado, pensaba en los mutantes, exterminarlos era el único propósito de su infeliz y deteriorada vida, tenía que serle de utilidad a Bruce, después de todo, le debía la vida, por eso debía de reprimir todas sus emociones para poder cumplir sus objetivos

-acabar con todos ellos -fue lo último que dijo antes de caer rendida por el sueño, aunque por lo visto se había olvidado de guardar la cajita, que seguía envolviéndola con sus dramáticas melodías


End file.
